


Affirmation

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Introspection, M/M, Modern Era, Wordcount: 100, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Nobody ever claimed recovery would be easy.A different group leader might make things easier.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

_ Give your body food; its fuel to thank it for allowing you to do everything. Eating shouldn’t be a battle. We should be kinder to ourselves.  _

One more affirmation and he’s going to make the group leader choke on her words. Obviously she's never sewn quarters into her clothing; gulped water in the shower; done every fucking trick to make Shanks believe he’s gaining weight. Has her partner even stayed awake until he’s dizzy with exhaustion and cried because  _ you finished the plate, baby,  _ never mind his disordered behavior. 

__ Shanks squeezes his hand now, grinning. “You're muttering again.” 

“I  _ know.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I am once more projecting my ED problems onto a fictional man.
> 
> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
